Timeline
This timeline attempts to lay out the history of the Westlands and the world based on dates and information given in the novels and supporting material. Dates are given in the three calendar systems given in the books, namely the Toman, Gazaran and Farede calendars. For events in the Age of Legends, dates are given prior to the Breaking, since no information has been retained about dating systems used at that time. Prehistory ;The Moment of Creation :The universe and the Wheel of Time are brought into existence by the Creator. At the moment of creation, the Creator's antithesis, the Dark One, is also brought into existence. The Creator imprisons the Dark One in a prison outside the pattern. ;The First Age :Little is known of this age, save that humanity built the portal stones during this time and allegedly travelled to the moon and into space. The Age of Legends ;The Age of Legends :Under the guidance of the Aes Sedai, both men and women who can channel the One Power, humanity achieves a golden age of peace, prosperity and enlightenment, along with their allies, the Ogier, and sentient constructs such as the Nym. High technology is achieved and used to entertain and educate the masses. The world is administered from the city of Paaran Disen. ;c. 400 years before the Breaking :Lews Therin Telamon is born. ;c. 110 years before the Breaking :Aes Sedai researchers at the Collam Daan in the city of V'saine detect an apparently undivided source of the One Power. Whilst using a powerful device known as the Sharom to tap into this power, they inadvertantly bore a hole into the Dark One's prison, allowing its influence to touch the world. ;c. 110-10 years before the Breaking :The period known as the Collapse takes place. Society begins a slow descent into barbarism and fear. The existence of the Dark One and the location of the earthly end of its prison at the island of Shayol Ghul become known, and many swear allegiance to its service, becoming the first Friends of the Dark. Several prominent Aes Sedai turn to the Shadow, becoming the first of the Forsaken. Aginor begins breeding the Shadowspawn. An attempt is made to free the Dark One, which is averted by the Aes Sedai led by Lews Therin. The War of the Shadow begins. ;c. 10-7 years before the Breaking :The War of the Shadow is fought. Much of the world is devasted, most high technology is lost and the world's industrial capacity is reduced to almost nothing. Millions die. The Shadow quickly gains the upper hand, but is eventually stalemated by Lews Therin's forces. ;c. 7-3 years before the Breaking :Lews Therin is given the nickname "Dragon" for his success. Many successes are achieved during this phase of the war for the Light, but they are unable to achieve a decisive, final victory. ;c. 3-0 years before the Breaking :The Shadow begins a new advance which threatens to overwhelm the last forces of the Light. Two plans are proposed to avoid this: one to use a powerful pair of sa'angreal known as the Choedan Kal to seal off Shayol Ghul from the rest of the world, and other to launch a daring assault on Shayol Ghul and to repair the Bore with [[Seven Seals|seven ter'angreal seals]]. The Hall of the Servants becomes divided along gender lines, with the women favouring the former and the men the latter plan. When the Choedan Kal's ter'angreal control keys are captured by the Shadow, Lews Therin is left with no choice but to carry out this latter plan. He and the Hundred Companions Travel to Shayol Ghul and successfull reseal the Dark One's prison, cutting off the Dark One's touch on the world and imprisoning the thirteen most senior Forsaken with him. However, at the moment of victory the Dark One taints saidin, driving the Hundred Companions insane instantly. ;The Breaking of the World :The Hundred Companions begin to devastate the world with the One Power. Other men succumb to the taint and join the insanity. Lews Therin Telamon is given a moment of sanity by Ishamael and commits suicide, forming the mountain of Dragonmount in the process. A female Aes Sedai named Deindre has a Foretelling that the Dragon will be Reborn to fight the Dark One again in the future. The Prophecies of the Dragon begin to take shape. The Da'shain Aiel begin their exile. The Ogier are separated from their stedding, beginning the Long Exile. :The Breaking lasts between 239 and 344 years. During this time the human race and the Ogier are brought to the edge of extinction. The known continents shatter and disappear beneath the waves. New landmasses arise. The world is remade and most of the civilization of the Age of Legends is lost. The Breaking ends when the last male channeler is finally executed or gentled by a female. :Before the Breaking is fully over, a group of Aes Sedai store Callandor within a fortress known as the Stone of Tear, which they create with the One Power. The Ogier rediscover the stedding, but are unable to leave for long periods without succumbing to the Longing. After the Breaking ;After the Breaking :A group of people who rode out the Breaking in ships at sea settle on islands, becoming the Sea Folk. As the Da'shain gradually give up the Way of the Leaf in favour of the spear, eventually becoming the modern Aiel clans, one group splinters off to become the Tuatha'an or Tinkers. Aided by the ancestors of the Cairhienin people, the Aiel cross the Spine of the World and settle the Aiel Waste, with the Jenn Aiel who still follow the Way) building the city of Rhuidean with the aid of several ancient Aes Sedai. The land of Shara is also unified soon after the Breaking, whilst the landmass of Seanchan becomes a battleground between Shadowspawn and the survivors of the Breaking. The channelers of Seanchan bring exotic, dangerous animals into our world via the portal stones, and the Shadowspawn are wiped out in the Seanchan continent. In what become known as the Westlands, ten powerful kingdoms are founded. ;47 AB :A conference of at least a dozen major groups of female channelers all claiming to be Aes Sedai is held. At this meeting it is decided that they will unify to refound the glories of the Aes Sedai of the Age of Legends, and they will also need a new base of operations. The island of Tar Valon, in the shadow of Dragonmount, is chosen for this purpose. ;c. 50-100 AB :The main branch of the Aes Sedai eliminates several competing branches. In 77 AB a major victory is scored by the Tar Valon Aes Sedai when Lideine Rajal is stilled and Mailaine Harvole is forced to surrender. These two women appear to have been the leaders of the strongest rival factions. ;98 AB :Elisane Tishar is elected the first Amyrlin Seat of the Aes Sedai. Construction of the city of Tar Valon begins. ;202 AB :Construction of Tar Valon is completed. By this time the Toman Calendar has become adopted across the continent. ;209 AB :At the instigation of Queen Mabriam en Shareed of Aramaelle, the Compact of the Ten Nations is signed, unifying the western kingdoms in peace, trade and mutual defense. ;212 AB :Birth of Caraighan Maconar, who later becomes the archetypical Green sister of the Aes Sedai. ;c. 300 AB :Lord Mangore Kiramin, Sword-bard of Aramaelle and Warder of Caraighan Maconar, undertakes a translation of the Prophecies of the Dragon. ;c. 325 AB :Sereine dar Shamelle Motara, Counsel-Sister to the High Queen Comaelle of Jaramide, undertakes a translation of the Prophecies of the Dragon, as revealed in Commentaries on the Karaethon Cycle. ;335 AB :A man named Raolin Darksbane claims to be the Dragon Reborn. He is captured and gentled by the Aes Sedai, and becomes known as the first false Dragon. His followers mount an attack on Tar Valon to rescue him but are defeated. ;373 AB :Death of Caraighan Maconar. ;c. 400 AB :N'Delia Basolaine, First Maid and Swordfast to Raidhen of Hol Cuchone, undertakes a translation of the Prophecies of the Dragon. ;742 AB :Jurith Dorine, Right-Hand to the Queen of Almoren, undertakes a translation of the Karaethon Cycle, as revealed in Commentaries on the Prophecies of the Dragon. ;1000 AB :A vast horde of Trollocs invades the Westlands, marking the beginning of the Trolloc Wars. The city of Barsine in Jaramide is the first major city to fall. ;c. 1000-1200 AB :The wars continue to rage. During this time the nation of Aridhol falls into darkness and despair due to the machinations of a man named Mordeth. The kingdom disintegrates and the capital city becomes a dark, haunted place known as Shadar Logoth, which even the Shadowspawn avoid. ;1150 AB :Rashima Kerenmosa is born. ;c. 1200 AB :Manetheren is destroyed by the Shadow. However, the people of Manetheren inflict vast and terrible casualties on the attacking army, and despite its victory it is largely destroyed by a suicidal blast of the One Power unleashed by Queen Eldrene at the moment of defeat. Some time after this event the then-Amyrlin Seat, Tetsuan, is deposed and stilled for impeding the aid sent to Manetheren out of jealousy of Eldrene. ;1251 AB :Rashima Kerenmosa is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. Known as the 'Soldier Amyrlin', she personally leads armies and Aes Sedai into battle. ;c. 1290 AB :The Trollocs besiege Tar Valon for the fourth time in the wars, but this time manage to breach the gates and storm the city. They are repulsed in extremely heavy fighting. ;1301 AB :The Battle of Maighande is fought. The most decisive battle of the Trolloc Wars, the back of the Shadowspawn armies is broken, and the clean-up of the remaining, rogue bands can begin. Rashima Kerenmosa dies battling nine Dreadlords during the battle. Another false Dragon, Yurian Stonebow, declares himself. ;c. 1308 AB :Yurian Stonebow is captured and gentled. ;c. 1350 AB :The Trolloc Wars end with the destruction of the final Trolloc army south of the Mountains of Dhoom. The Free Years ;c. FY 1-FY 100 :The surviving nations collapse as civil strife follows the end of the war. Twenty-nine new kingdoms arise from the ashes and the Gazaran Calendar is adopted. ;FY 291 :Stedding Sherandu is swallowed by the expanding Great Blight. ;FY 351 :A new false Dragon named Davian causes some problems before he is captured and gentled by the Aes Sedai. ;FY 450 :Queen Sulmara of Masenashar is removed from her throne by the Aes Sedai, who drag her to Tar Valon to muck out the White Tower's stables, as a demonstration that no-one is beyond the reach of the Aes Sedai. It is said that Sulmara was an Aes Sedai who had forsaken her responsibilites to return home and take the throne of her kingdom without the permission of the Amyrlin Seat, but this unconfirmed. ;c. FY 500 :The kingdoms of Nerevan and Esandara invade Shiota. A major battle is fought at the ruins of Londaren Cor. ;FY 642 :The Great Fire of Tar Valon sees minor damage done to the White Tower's library. ;c. FY 700-800 :Part of the Karaethon Cycle believed to be published during this time. ;FY 750 :Kyera Termendal of Shiota undertakes a translation of the Karaethon Cycle. ;FY 912 :Prince Artur Paendrag Tanreall is born in Shandalle. ;FY 920 :Deane Aryman is born. ;FY 937 :Prince Artur Paendrag Tanreall marries Lady Amaline Paendrag Tagora. ;FY 939 :The Black Fever ravages the continent, killing 10% of the population, including the King and Queen of Shandalle. Artur Paendrag Tanreall becomes King. A man named Guaire Amalasan declares himself the Dragon Reborn in Darmovan and invades two neighbouring countries, beginning the War of the Second Dragon. At this time, Bonwhin Meraighdin of the Red Ajah becomes Amyrlin Seat. ;FY 939-943 - The War of the Second Dragon :Amalasan conquers over a third of the continent and lays siege to the Stone of Tear. Tanreall leads several Shandallian armies against him and becomes known as the 'Hawkwing' for the speed with which he can move his troops. In the spring of FY 943 Hawkwing defeats Amalasan at the Battle of the Jolvaine Pass and Amalasan is captured by several Aes Sedai and taken to Tar Valon for punishment. Two of Amalasan's generals attack Tar Valon with over 100,000 men in an effort to rescue him, but are defeated by Hawkwing. Hawkwing and Amyrlin Bonwhin part on bad terms. ;FY 943-963 - The Consolidation :At the alleged urging of Bonwhin, several kingdoms attack Shandalle and are repulsed. Hawkwing seizes the territories of the attacking nations and in mostly defensive actions against hostile acts, he ends up in control of a large part of the continent. The Consolidation is undertaken, ending in FY 963 with the surrender of Aldeshar by King Joal Ramedar after a bitter four-year war (in which Hawkwing's son Modair is killed). Hawkwing is declared the High King of the Westlands, which are now unified as a single Empire. In FY 961 Hawkwing's wife and children are killed by poison, plunging him into the Black Years of his rule. Believing Ramedar responsible, he has him executed, to the shock of many. ;FY 964 :Hawkwing undertakes an invasion of the Aiel Waste. Although initially successful, the harsh climate and the failure of the Aiel to meet him in open battle soon compels him to retire. Upon his return he meets a young woman named Tamika, whom he marries within a year, ending the Black Years. ;FY 964-975 :The peaceful years of Hawkwing's rule. The lands of the Empire are made safe for all to travel, great public works are undertaken, new cities and fortresses are founded. Hawkwing undertakes a reapproachement with the Aes Sedai, and accepts Aes Sedai governors, bureaucrats and advisors into all parts of the Empire's bureaucracy. In FY 973 a man named Jalwin Moerad appears at Hawkwing's court and soon becomes his most trusted counsellor. In FY 974, acting on Moerad's advice, Hawkwing dismisses all Aes Sedai from all positions within the Empire. In FY 975 his armies overrun the territory of Tar Valon and lay siege to the city. No reason is known for precisely why Hawkwing turns against the Aes Sedai so completely. ;FY 986 :A large force of Shadowspawn invades the Empire. Hawkwing responds and raises a huge army to confront the threat. ;FY 987 :Hawkwing defeats the Shadowspawn at the Battle of Talidar. He appears reinvigorated by the conflict and begins planning new campaigns. ;FY 989 :Two immense fleets begin construction at the Empire's western and southern ports, each consisting of over 2,000 vessels and 300,000 soldiers and settlers. ;FY 992 :The western fleet, commanded by Hawkwing's son Luthair Paendrag Mondwin, sails across the Aryth Ocean and begins the invasion of the Seanchan continent. The invasion force quickly seizes the city of Imfaral, but resistance from native forces (dubbed the Armies of Night for their use of Shadowspawn-like creatures in battle) makes victory doubtful until a woman named Deain gives Luthair a weapon called an a'dam, which can seize control of female channelers. Luthair's advance resumes. :At this time, Bonwhin Meraighdin is deposed by the Hall of the Tower after evidence is presented showing she manipulated Hawkwing for her own ends and earned his enmity, endangering the Aes Sedai. Deane Aryman succeeds her, but her attempts to convince Hawkwing to lift the siege fail. ;FY 993 :The White Tower's library suffers some damage as a result of apparent arson. Artur Hawkwing sends a large fleet with one of his daughters to invade Shara. They did not succeed. ;FY 993-994 :The eastern fleet, commanded by a daughter of Hawkwing, lands in Shara and achieves some initial successes against the surprised natives, but the invasion force is eventually overcome. The Sea Folk record that the invasion fleet is left burning at anchor. The fate of the army is unknown. ;FY 994 :Hawkwing's only remaining daughter and heir, Laiwynde, dies under unknown circumstances and her son Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera disappears. Artur Hawkwing falls ill and dies with no heir. :Attempts by several of Hawkwing's generals to secure the Empire fail and it disintegrates. The cities of Tear and Cairhien declare independence, whilst General Souran Maravaile lifts the Siege of Tar Valon to ally his forces with those of Ishara Casalain, who declares herself Queen of Andor. The five Borderland provinces break away and declare an alliance between their nations so they can continue to hold back the Shadow in the north. The War of the Hundred Years begins. ;FY 996 :Bonwhin Meraighdin, the former Amyrlin Seat, dies. ;FY 999 :By this year Andor has expanded to the River Cary in the west and the River Erinin in the east, and holds these borders for some time. ;c. FY 1000 :Ishara, Queen of Andor, bears children that will be the eventual ancestors of the rulling families of Andor. ;FY 1004 :The city of Mayene, claimed by the expanding kingdom of Tear, declares independence. Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera is proclaimed First Lord of Mayene, although his claim to be a grandson of Hawkwing is scoffed at by many. ;FY 1006 :The city of Tanchico is seized by several nobles who proclaim the founding of the kingdom of Tarabon and restore the government system used in Balasun, with a King (or Queen) and Panarch balanced by an Assembly of nobles, merchants and guild representatives. ;FY 1017 :Souran Maravaile, the prince-consort of Andor and the commander of its armies, is killed by assassins. ;c. FY 1020 :Queen Ishara Casalain of Andor dies. Her sons have died in battle, so her daughter Alesinde inherits the crown, starting the tradition that only women can sit the Lion Throne. ;FY 1021 :Lothair Mantelar founds the Children of the Light, a group dedicated to exposing Darkfriends and reporting them to the authorities. Lothair outlines his philosophy in a book called The Way of the Light, which becomes popular in these dark times. ;FY 1035 :Melasune takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;FY 1046 :Termylle takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;FY 1047 :The kingdom of Murandy is proclaimed by Lady Katrine do Catalan a'Coralle after she seizes the city of Lugard. ;FY 1048 :Lady Katrine do Catalan a'Coralle dies, but her new kindom of Murandy survives, albeit with frequent changes in leadership. ;FY 1054 :Tyrn sur Paendrag Mashera, First Lord of Mayene, dies of a fever. His daughter Miselle inherits his title. ;FY 1063 :Four rival kingdoms unite to attack Andor, but are defeated by Queen Maragaine at the Battle of Four Kings, west of Caemlyn. The town of Four Kings later grows up on the battle site. ;FY 1073 :Astara takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;FY 1084 :Deane Aryman dies in a fall from her horse whilst on the verge of convincing several of the most powerful rulers to agree to a ceasefire. Her successor, Selame Necoin of the Green Ajah, fails to capitalise on her success and the war continues. ;FY 1085 :Telaisien takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;c. FY 1090 :Esmara Getare, a noblewoman of note, assembles an army which conquers most of modern Illian and the Plains of Maredo before invading Andor. Her attempt to seize Andor fails and she spends the last twelve years of her life as a 'guest' of Queen Telaisien. Esmara's capture allows Nicoli Merseneos den Ballin to rise to power in Illian, which he then founds in its current form. ;FY 1103 :Morrigan takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;FY 1109 :Four powerful houses unite to bring the former province of Dhowlan under the rule of law. They rename the kingdom Ghealdan. ;c. FY 1110 :In the last ten years of the war, Narasim Bhuran attempts to reestablish Hawkwing's empire under his own banner, but his efforts are thwarted and he ends up with his head on a pike. ;FY 1111 :By this time the Children of the Light have become a fully military organisation. ;FY 1114 :Lyndelle takes the Lion Throne of Andor. ;FY 1117 :The War of the Hundred Years finally peters out, leaving twenty-four kingdoms of varying size and power behind it. ;FY 1135 :By this time it is uncertain if date-keeping has been kept correctly, and it is decided to establish the Farede Calendar. The New Era ;5 NE :Rabayn Marushta is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the White Ajah. ;30 NE :Lyndelle dies. Her successor is unknown. ;31 NE :Stedding Chandar is swallowed by the expanding Great Blight. ;36 NE :Dalaine Ndaye is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;64 NE :Edarna Noregovna is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;115 NE :Balladare Arandaille is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Brown Ajah. ;142 NE :Medanor Eramandos is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;171 NE :Kiyosa Natomo is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. ;197 NE :Catala Lucanvalle is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Yellow Ajah. ;200 NE :The kingdom of Murandy becomes stable. ;223 NE :Elise Strang is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;231 NE :A new translation of the Karaethon Cycle is undertaken by Ellaine Marise'idin Alshinn, Chief Librarian at Shol Arbela. ;244 NE :Comarra Zepava is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;276 NE :Serenia Latar is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;c. 300 NE :Modrellein claims the Lion Throne of Andor. ;306 NE :The Amyrlin Seat, Serenia Latar, is killed by the Children of the Light and her body is subsequently hung. She is replaced on the Seat by Doniella Alievin from the Brown Ajah. ;332 NE :Aliane Senican is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the White Ajah. ;355 NE :Suilin Escanda is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;396 NE :Nirelle Coidevwin is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. ;c. 400 NE :''Stedding'' Tsofu is relocated and repopulated by the Ogier. ;419 NE :Ishara Nawan is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;454 NE :Cerilla Marodred is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;476 NE :Igaine Luin is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Brown Ajah. ;c. 500 NE :The Queen of Andor dies and the succession is disputed, with all three claimants to the throne garnering roughly equal support between the Great Houses. This conflict, either the First or Second Succession War, lasted seven years and caused substantial loss of life and internal disruption within Andor before a new claimant was crowned (the three original ones having all died in the war). ;509 NE :The Aiel unexpectedly make peace with the kingdom of Cairhien, giving the people of Cairhien a sapling of Avendesora and permitting them free access across the Waste to the Sharan trade towns. Cairhien grows rich on the resulting trade. ;520 NE :Beryl Marle is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the White Ajah. ;526 NE :Corianin Nedeal, the last Aes Sedai Dreamer for almost five centuries, dies. ;533 NE :Eldaya Tolen is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;549 NE :Alvera Ramosanya is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Yellow Ajah. ;566 NE :The Aiel give Cairhien a chora cutting in thanks for the gift of water. ;578 NE :Shein Chunla is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. ;586 NE :Alivia of Seanchan is born. ;588 NE :Reanne Corly is born. ;c. 600 NE :The nation of Almoth collapses at this time, and its territory becomes contested between Tarabon and Arad Doman. Also around this time the Third War of Garen's Wall is fought in the territory of Ghealdan. The war is the last in a series of bungles and mishaps caused by major strife between the then-Amyrlin Seat Shein Chunla and her Hall of the Tower. This results in a mutiny in the White Tower and the installation of new Sitters and a new Amyrlin. Shein Chunla is removed from office in 601 and sent into exile. ;601 NE :Gerra Kishar is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;638 NE :Varuna Morrigan is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. ;651 NE :A conspiracy to reseat Shein Chunla as Amyrlin is uncovered. As a result, the sisters guarding her during her exile are ordered to smother her in her sleep. This information is part of the secret histories of the White Tower, guarded in the Thirteenth Depository. ;671-672 NE :The Great Winter War is fought between Andor and Cairhien. ;c. 678 ME :Gitara Moroso is born. ;681 NE :Cemaile Sorenthaine is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;c. 700 NE :The nation of Hardan collapses as population levels dwindle. ;705 NE :Cadsuane Melaidhrin born in Far Madding. Marasale Jureen is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Yellow Ajah. ;732 NE :Feragaine Saralman is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;754 NE :Myriam Copan is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. ;758 NE :Cadsuane Melaidhrin kidnaps the Amyrlin Seat, Myriam Copan, to make her a stronger woman. ;c. 770 NE :The Taardad and Nakai clans of the Aiel embark on a blood-feud that lasts for some two centuries until it is resolved by Janduin. ;797 NE :Zeranda Tyrim is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Brown Ajah. ;817 NE :Parenia Demalle is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Gray Ajah. ;846 NE :The Green Ajah offers a seat in the Hall of the Tower to Cadsuane Melaidhrin. She refuses. She is offered again, and against all custom, she refuses again. ;849 NE :Verin Mathwin is born.Q&A with Mariea Simmons ;862 NE :Cadsuane Melaidhrin, against all custom, refuses to become the head of the Green Ajah. ;866 NE :Sereille Bagand is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the White Ajah. ;890 NE :Aleis Romlin is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Green Ajah. Cadsuane Melaidhrin disappears from the White Tower when she learns that the Hall of the Tower intended to raise her to the Amyrlin Seat. ;900 NE :Cadsuane Melaidhrin returns to the White Tower after ten years in self-imposed exile to escape from being raised to the Amyrlin Seat. ;909 NE :Merana Ambrey goes to the White Tower. ;914 NE :Merana Ambrey is raised to Accepted. ;920 NE :Merana Ambrey is raised to the shawl and chooses the Gray Ajah. ;c. 920-930 NE :The Children of the Light take up residence in Amadicia. Within a matter of years they have assumed effective control of the nation, building the Fortress of the Light in Amador and removing the King's palace to outside the city walls. ;922 NE :Kirin Melway is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Brown Ajah. ;933 NE :Sharina Melloy is born. ;948 NE :Ryne Venamar is born . ;950 NE :Noane Masadim is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;953 NE :Lan Mandragoran is born. ;955 NE - The Fall of Malkier :The kingdom of Malkier falls to both external invasion and internal treachery, and is soon overrun by the Blight. The infant son of the last king, al'Lan Mandragoran, is taken to safety in Shienar. The most famous survivor of the fall of Malkier, Jain Farstrider, begins his explorations of the world at this time. ;956 NE :Moiraine Damodred born in Cairhien. ;957 NE - The Whitecloak War :The Children of the Light and the Amadician army invade Altara under the command of Lord Captain Pedron Niall, vowing to bring it into the Light. They are opposed by the Altaran armies backed up by forces from Murandy and Illian, under King Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar. Despite achieving local successes and victories, most notably at the Battle of Soremaine, the Children conclude that the territory is too vast for their manpower to be able to hold it, and abandon the campaign. Tam al'Thor, a young man from the Two Rivers district of Andor, fights for Illian during this conflict. ;958 NE :Siuan Sanche is born. ;961 NE :Merana Ambrey negotiates the Fifth Treaty of Falme between Tarabon and Arad Doman. It fails almost immediately. ;962 NE :Pedron Niall swears in Geofram Bornhald as a Child of the Light. ;c. 964 NE :Alanna Mosvani is born in Arafel. ;965 NE :Laman Damodred becomes King of Cairhien and begins a war with Andor over trade along the Erinin. ;967 NE :Mazrim Taim and Jarene, daughter of Queen Ethenielle, are born ;968 NE :Andor and Cairhien make peace, with Tigraine Mantear, the Daughter-Heir of Andor, marrying Laman's nephew, Taringail Damodred. ;970 NE :Illian and Tear clash in the first of three border wars which rage intermittently for the next six years. During this time Tam al'Thor becomes Second Captain of the Illianer Companions. ;971 NE :Luc Mantear, the brother of Tigraine, is urged to seek glory in the Blight by Gitara Moroso, Queen Mordrellen Mantear's Aes Sedai advisor. He disappears whilst undertaking this quest, throwing his sister into despair and grief. ;972 NE :Tigraine gives birth to her and Taringail's son, Galad Damodred, at the start of the year. Devastated by her brother's apparent death and her ill-treatment at the hands of her husband, she asks for advice from Gitara Moroso. Gitara tells her she must journey into the Aiel Waste and learn to become a 'Maiden', or the world would be destroyed. Tigraine disappears from Andor and crosses the Spine of the World. Found by several Aiel Maidens of the Spear, she realises it is her destiny to become one of them, and they allow it. :Tigraine's disappearance plunges Andor into chaos. Her mother dies from grief at the loss of both her children, and the Third Succession War takes place. This conflict ends with Morgase Trakand taking the throne. She pardons her enemies and marries Taringail to appease Cairhien. ;973 NE :Tamra Ospenya becomes Amyrlin Seat. She selects Gitara Moroso as her Keeper of the Chronicles, and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan replaces her in Caemlyn. Elaida's decision to accept is based on a Foretelling she had that the safety of the world would depend on the royal family of Andor. Nynaeve al'Meara is born. ;973-976 NE :During this time period, it becomes clear to Laman that Taringail will not be able to rule Morgase as easily as he did Tigraine. The apparent failure of Laman's plot starts whispering and conspiracies against him within Cairhien. In a show of nonachalence, Laman orders the cutting down of Avendoraldera so the most spectacular throne in history could be wrought from it. :Also during this time period, Tigraine, now called 'Shaiel', meets and falls in love with Janduin, clan chief of the Taardad Aiel. She falls pregnant with his child in 978 NE. ;976-978 NE - The Aiel War :Learning of the spurning of the Aiel's offering of peace by Laman, Janduin convinces four clans of the Aiel to unleash vengeance upon the 'treekillers'. More than 90,000 Aiel warriors invade Cairhien, unleashing great devastation and destruction upon the kingdom. In the First Battle of Cairhien the city is breached and the Topless Towers are set alight. Laman escapes with the remnants of his army and conducts a fighting retreat into Tear. The Tairens supply him with troops in return for him leading the Aiel away from their territory. Andor also joins the fight. Laman retreats to Tar Valon, where more than 167,500 troops from ten kingdoms are assembled as the so-called Grand Alliance. The Battle of the Shining Walls is fought and Laman is cornered and killed. Their job done, the Aiel withdraw back to the Waste. :During the battle, a detachment of the Illianer Companions engages a group of Aiel Maidens of the Spear on the slopes of Dragonmount itself. Second Captain al'Thor finds a newly-born baby amongst the dead and takes him as his own, naming him Rand. After the battle, Tam musters out and returns to his homeland of the Two Rivers to become a farmer. :At this same moment, Gitara Moroso proclaims that the Dragon has been Reborn and dies from the shock of it. Tamra Ospenya swears the two Accepted present, Siuan Sanche and Moiraine Damodred, to secrecy, and begins a covert search for the child. :978 NE - Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara are born. ;979 NE :Moiraine and Siuan are both raised to full Aes Sedai, both choosing the Blue Ajah. Moiraine travels to Kandor, chasing a lead which might be that of the Dragon Reborn, and there meets al'Lan Mandragoran. After discovering evidence that the Black Ajah still exists and is also on the Dragon Reborn's trail, Moiraine asks Lan to become her Warder and join the search. He agrees. Tamra Ospenya is killed by Black Ajah agents. :The Fourth War of Cairhienin Succession takes place in Cairhien, with House Riatin displacing House Damodred following Laman's death. Galldrian Riatin becomes King of Cairhien. :Gawyn Trakand is born in Andor to Queen Morgase and her consort, Taringail. ;980 NE :Alsalam Saeed Almadar begins his reign of Arad Doman. Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is born. Aviendha is born. ;981 NE :Elayne Trakand is born in Andor to Queen Morgase and her consort, Taringail. Last recorded appearance of Jain Farstrider in the Westlands. Egwene al'Vere is born. ;982 NE :Sera, a damane, is born. ;983 NE :The Forsaken Ishamael escapes from Shayol Ghul. Summoning the Black Ajah, he is unimpressed with their progress and executes their leader, Jarna Malari, for rousing suspicions among the other sisters which nearly exposed them. He makes Alviarin Freidhen the new leader of the Black Ajah. ;984 NE :Taringail Damodred is assassinated by Thom Merrilin, court bard at the Royal Palace of Caemlyn and Queen Morgase's lover. Marith Jaen is raised to the Amyrlin Seat from the Blue Ajah. ;985 NE :Owyn Merrilin, Thom's nephew, is discovered to be able to channel the One Power. Rather than being taken for trial and gentling in Tar Valon as is customary, he is gentled on the spot by Red Ajah sisters working under secret orders from the leaders of the Red Ajah. He is left to the mercies of the townfolk, who kill him. Thom clashes with Elaida publicly over this before leaving the court in disgust to become a gleeman. This outcry sparks an investigation by the Hall of the Sitters, which uncovers the Red Ajah's crime, leading to the Red Sitters being exiled from the White Tower. This event becomes known in the Tower as the Vileness. ;988 NE :The death of three Amyrlins in a short space of time is not seen as good for Aes Sedai morale, so the Hall of the Sitters elects the young Siuan Sanche to the Amyrlin Seat. ;990 NE :Paetram Aybara, brother of Perrin Aybara, is born. ;993-997 NE :Three false Dragons arise, but they cannot channel. They cause problems in Kandor, Arad Doman and Illian, but are defeated and killed. Only the last, Gorin Rogad, causes significant damage. :In 996 NE a peddler and Darkfriend named Padan Fain is taken to Shayol Ghul and 'remade' as a 'hound' of the Dark One, to sniff out the Dragon Reborn. His regular visit to the Two Rivers the following year suggests the Dragon Reborn may be in the vicinity. :In 997 NE Logain Ablar raised the standard of the Dragon Reborn in Ghealdan. He could channel, and defeated several armies sent against him in Altara and Murandy. He named his army the People of the Dragon and marched on Tear. ;998 NE :Logain Ablar is defeated in battle, captured by Aes Sedai and taken towards Tar Valon to be tried and gentled. :The events of the main sequence begin. Main Sequence ;998 NE :The Eye of the World :The Great Hunt ;999 NE :The Dragon Reborn :The Shadow Rising :The Fires of Heaven :Lord of Chaos ;1000 NE :A Crown of Swords :The Path of Daggers :Winter's Heart :Crossroads of Twilight :Knife of Dreams :The Gathering Storm ;Other :Towers of Midnight :A Memory of Light Category:Culture Timeline